


A Lucky Loss

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: But they do have sex, Hook-Up, Inspired by Twitter, Just not IN the fic, Kai loses things, M/M, No Smut, One Night Stands, Online Romance, Social Media, Twitter, Uruha is interested, maybe? - Freeform, online flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: Who knew losing a sandal could lead to meeting someone new and hot?OR:At first I thought you were an idiot but you're kind of cute and wow, isn't this the luckiest coincidence??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leader/gifts).



> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/SStapczynski/status/808676071704956928). For a lovely friend who loves this ship and who always helps add to my love for it. ❤

A generally positive person, there wasn’t much Kai could say he hated. However, taking the train during rush hour was definitely on the list. Being squeezed and shoved from all sides, having to keep his hands strategically placed so he couldn’t be accused of being inappropriate, and the sheer horror of trying to escape once he'd reached his stop through practically climbing over people; not his idea of a good time. Usually. Of course it was something you got used to after a while, but there was one other thing: his tendency to lose stuff worsened in these moments. Like right now.

Staring down at his feet forlornly, he wondered when exactly he'd lost his sandal. He cursed himself for wearing them in the first place; he _knew_ he shouldn’t have listened to Aoi, who had gone on and on about comfort and 'walking on clouds' and other nonsense. Well, now he was balancing on one foot – he _supposed_ it must feel like being on a cloud for the dangling one. He was only grateful that they hadn’t been too expensive.

Eventually, he managed to get off the train and instantly shuffled to the side, casting an inconspicuous look around him before snapping a picture and uploading it to Twitter.

 _bangbangkai_ : I lost my shoe (T ^ T) [2948479.jpeg]

Counting his lucky stars that at least he lived fairly close, he limped home, ignoring the occasional odd look he received and instead nodding politely whenever he caught someone's eye. Once he was safely inside, he kicked off his one remaining shoe and gave it a look of utter contempt. Then he reminded himself this was the one that had stuck around and mentally apologised to it. Digging up his phone once more, he realised he had quite a few notifications (he wasn't completely unpopular, but definitely not popular enough to have several dozens of Twitter mentions and likes within what couldn’t have been more than half an hour). Slightly wary, he opened up the app to see what the hell was going on.

 _theonlysuperstaaar_ : @bangbangkai looooooool

 _theonlysuperstaaar_ : @bangbangkai is this your way of marking your territory?

 _nilduenilun_ : @bangbangkai At least it was an ugly shoe.

 _theonlysuperstaaar_ : @nilduenilun @bangbangkai EXCUSE YOU, I HAVE THE SAME PAIR (｡Ŏ_ŏ)

 _nilduenilun_ : @theonlysuperstaaar @bangbangkai I know. Maybe you should let Kai borrow yours.

 _solidsnake81_ : Erm... @bangbangkai I don’t know you, but does this look familiar?? @alienduckling

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. This tweet, right here, was the catalyst for all hell breaking loose. It had the most retweets and likes and a bunch of amused replies. Even Aoi ('hahahahahahahahahahahahaha') and Ruki ('I'm ashamed to be your friend, wtf') had gotten hold of it, which meant he'd never hear the end of it. Because solidsnake81's Tweet was in fact a quote of alienduckling's, which said:

 _alienduckling_ : Who the hell loses ONE sandal???? And HOW??? [9293919499.png]

The attached picture was of a lonely, abandoned sandal on a train platform. A very familiar sandal. Kai groaned and planted his head on his table. Funny as it was (hey, he could laugh at himself!), it wasn’t what he'd hoped the internet would remember him for. Clicking around on solidsnake81's profile showed that he followed Ruki (of all his friends, Ruki was the unlikely popular one with far too many followers) and perhaps he was one of those fanboys who stalked all his tweets. Clearly, he knew alienduckling personally, if the amount of tweets between them was anything to go by.

Alienduckling... Kai scrolled down his timeline slowly, unsure what to make of his brain. There were some deep, midnight tweets with ramblings about life and death, but also a shot of a kiwi with the clever caption 'kiwi :)'. The rest was... well, equally random, with a few rare selfies thrown in (and fuck, was he hot). Either way, hot or not, this guy should really be at the bottom of the list of people to judge him.

Chewing on his lip, Kai pondered for a moment before deciding to reply.

 _bangbangkai_ : @solidsnake81 @alienduckling Yup, that’s mine... m(_ _)m I wish I could say this is a first...

It didn’t take long for his phone to ping once again.

 _solidsnake81_ : @bangbangkai @alienduckling Losing shoes is a thing for you??

 _bangbangkai_ : @solidsnake81 @alienduckling Not shoes, but I have lost some umbrellas, wallets, a jacket... Once I lost a leek (._.)

 _solidsnake81_ : @bangbangkai @alienduckling .....a leek

 _bangbangkai_ : @solidsnake81 @alienduckling I wanted to make ramen ^^; But I forgot it at the arcade

That reminded him: food! He still had some instant ramen left and that would do for now; it was the end of the week, he really couldn’t be bothered cooking properly. His phone didn’t let up as he prepared and ate his meal, but he liked to think he could ignore the call of social media – even though his fingers kept twitching. When he finally unlocked it again, amidst the sea of strangers and a reply from solidsnake81 ('were you out of money to use or...?'), he'd also gained some followers, including solidsnake81, but also the other guy, who had joined the conversation at last.

 _alienduckling_ : @bangbangkai @solidsnake81 Wait, was this yours???? [729387998.png]

A leek left by the Tsum Tsum machine. Yeah, that sounded about right.

 _bangbangkai_ : @alienduckling @solidsnake81 (๑////๑)

When no more replies followed, Kai finally read his timeline properly – something he admittedly rarely did, as he wasn’t too keen on SNS accounts and only used them on occasion. After the nth commenter laughing over his misfortune, Kai made to click back out the app and check his alarm for tomorrow, recalling his plans with his mum. Instead, he spotted a new tweet by alienduckling: a picture of him holding a beer, practically glaring at something off the camera yet still looking like a freaking model. Kai could only gaze approvingly and again wished his first impression hadn’t been to appear like a complete idiot.

 _alienduckling_ : look at this hot af dude [929384949.png]

 _alienduckling_ : this is totally uruha

 _alienduckling_ : i love gdragon

 _alienduckling_ : ╭( ๐_๐)╮

 _alienduckling_ : (｡Ŏ_ŏ)

 _alienduckling_ : ╰( º∀º )╯

Slightly bemused, Kai scrolled through the spam. He had been on the receiving end of Aoi 'borrowing' his phone more than once, though usually all he posted was 'boobs' or 'I love dick', so he felt like Uruha (at least he knew his name now, and how very fitting it was) was getting off better. Hey, he was called 'hot af' (where was the lie?); Kai had been named 'gorilla-san' instead. Seeing a new tweet, Kai snorted.

 _alienduckling_ : I fucking hate my friends.

 _bangbangkai_ : @alienduckling I feel you... One of mine does this all the time ^^;

 _alienduckling_ : @bangbangkai Aoi?

Kai huffed out a laugh involuntarily while wondering how Aoi's reputation had grown so widespread (he'd be so proud if he knew – which, considering his constant Twitter stalking, he would soon enough). On an impulse mostly brought on by the desire not to enlarge Aoi's head further, Kai opened up a direct message.

 _bangbangkai_  
You know Aoi? (ﾟﾛﾟ)

 _alienduckling_  
Yeah 

_alienduckling_  
We work together. I saw he follows you too, so.

 _bangbangkai_  
We've been friends for a while (^-^)

 _alienduckling_  
Cool.

 _alienduckling_  
What’s with the banging?

 _bangbangkai_  
Ah... I like to drum ^^; Aoi came up with it, I've never changed it

 _alienduckling_  
Not as disturbing as I feared then. Your name's Kai?

 _bangbangkai_  
Yes! You're Uruha?

 _alienduckling_  
??????

 _alienduckling_  
Oh, wait. I forgot it was tweeted.

 _bangbangkai_  
Lol, not a stalker, don’t worry!!! If anything, you always seem to be one step behind me ´ω` )/

 _alienduckling_  
Ah, but maybe you're leaving a trail for me.

The snort escaping Kai's mouth was almost embarrassingly loud. God, it wasn’t even that funny, but attractive men partaking in something that resembled flirting had him weak. Despite his cold demeanour, which could perhaps be excused by their conversation being online, he seemed interested in continuing their talk. And if it was only because he wished to know more about the fool who lost everything that wasn’t firmly attached to him, Kai would still take it (even if they'd only become acquaintances, he could do with more of those, especially if they clearly understood the occasional horror that was Aoi (he loved the guy, really)).

 _alienduckling_  
If you saw that, you saw the picture, right? That my friend took of me?

 _bangbangkai_  
Yes, why??

 _alienduckling_  
Hm. Just doesn’t seem fair. I have no idea what you look like, after all.

 _bangbangkai_  
Lol we literally just started talking (u_u)

 _alienduckling_  
And we already know each other's names, that we live in roughly the same area, share a few friends, and I know you like emojis too much. But while you have seen me, I'm still lost. I could run into you tomorrow and have no clue, which puts you at an unfair advantage.

 _alienduckling_  
It's not like I'm asking for nudes. :P

Biting his lip, Kai scrolled through his gallery. It was tempting to tell Uruha to piss off (it's what he'd tell anyone else if they demanded pics, because he didn’t owe that to anyone; it wasn’t like he'd pulled a trick to see Uruha's face), but he was intrigued. And bored. And perhaps a little stupid. He wasn’t much for selfies, but every so often while out with friends, they’d take it upon themselves to use his phone camera – sometimes while he was unaware. The most recent one he deemed decent was one of him and Ruki, him laughing openly while Ruki was grinning at the camera rather uncomfortably, only ever willing to be photographed when he was in charge. Of course he had a hard time looking unattractive and so Kai uploaded and sent it without too much guilt.  
_bangbangkai_  
I'm the one with the dark hair!

 _alienduckling_  
Huh

 _alienduckling_  
You are not what I expected.

 _bangbangkai_  
Is that good or bad? (＞＜)

 _alienduckling_  
Oh, it's good. I'll follow any trail you have for me.

 _alienduckling_  
No.

 _alienduckling_  
Ignore that.

 _alienduckling_  
I've been drinking. I can do better.

 _bangbangkai_  
You sure move fast, don’t you??

Jesus, one minute he's moaning over a dumb sandal, the next he's being hit on by a guy who, let’s be real, had the world's worst pickup lines, yet they still worked. Scratch acquaintances, they could be awkward morning afters if Uruha was up for it too.

 _alienduckling_  
I guess? I take my time with everything else, though.

 _bangbangkai_  
Yeah, I tried to figure out what to say to that and I failed

 _alienduckling_  
Ah, fuck, I didn’t even mean it that way. :/

 _alienduckling_  
...But it is true.

 _bangbangkai_  
Funny, bc I've been told I can be impatient

 _alienduckling_  
Patience can be learned.

 _bangbangkai_  
Can it now? (。・ω・。)

 _alienduckling_  
Of course. I'm sure I could help you.

 _bangbangkai_  
Is there anything you'd like to learn in return?

 _alienduckling_  
Why, you think there's anything you can teach me?

 _bangbangkai_  
I can think of some things

 _alienduckling_  
Some? Aren’t you ambitious.

 _alienduckling_  
What if I took you up on this?

 _bangbangkai_  
I'd say: where and when?

 _alienduckling_  
Nice and easy, I like it. Usually it takes much more convincing.

 _bangbangkai_  
Maybe I just have no standards

 _alienduckling_  
Ouch.

 _bangbangkai_  
Idk, I just figure why not? Not everyone likes casual, but I do

 _alienduckling_  
Are you free tonight?

 _bangbangkai_  
Are you asking me over?

 _alienduckling_  
No. You might lose your apartment on the way, jfc, dude.

 _bangbangkai_  
Funny (；一_一)

 _alienduckling_  
Why don’t you give me your deets and I'll drop by?

As he ran his hand through his hair, Kai wondered how things had escalated so quickly. From flirting to fucking in a matter of, oh, twenty messages or so; it must be some kind of record for him. What if this guy was dangerous? Sure, Kai was strong, but if he fell asleep there wasn’t much he could do. On the other hand, he'd taken strangers home before who he might've spent more time with yet knew less about. He could practically hear Aoi say 'just do it!!' and although that man had little sense of self-preservation, it was advice he thought he should follow for once in his life. If he was a man who believed in destiny, he'd believe he and Uruha were meant to meet anyway, considering their past.

He typed out his address and, following Uruha's 'on my way' message, sat back and waited. At the very least, this story could only get more interesting. And once he opened the door to an indeed beautiful man, taller yet leaner than Kai himself, he decided he should thank Aoi for recommending those awful sandals in the morning. Or, you know... He sighed when Uruha's lips pressed to the underside of his jaw. Whenever he got the chance. No rush.


End file.
